random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 176: Secrets Revealed
Episode 176 Yah! Part 1:I bought an airplane (everyone's watching tv in the living room) ACF:Where's Bob? Mario:He's been gone all week. Blossom:Maybe he went outside to get some fresh air..? Buttercup:Who gets fresh air for 7 days? Blossom:I don't know. Bob: *Walks into the Bunker* Hai guys. ACF:You've been gone all week, what happen? Bob:We'll first I went to Justin Beiber's evil fortress to tell him to end the war.. ACF:What happen? Bob:He catapulted out his window, I fell into the ocean and was just lying on a peice of drift wood for three days. Dot:How'd you get back to the Bunker then? Bob:I went on a deserted island that had lots of cool stuff. ACF:Like... Bob:A Life Supply of Wii U's, Stacks of Money and Fancy Soaps!! Mochlum:Wii U? Stacks of Money? And Fancy Soaps??!! Can we see it!!?? Bob:I left it all at the island, your gonna have to go yourself. Everyone: -_____________________- Bob:What? ACF:Nevermind, but there's no way were floating on a peice of drift wood to get to an island. Bob:We'll I bought an airplane from the island. Buttercup:You could'a put the Wii U's, fancy soups and stacks of money in the air plan- *face palms* Lets just go. Part 2:Flying in the sky.. Bob:Okay were about to go into the air. ACF:Are you sure you know how to drive? Bob:I know ACF, just let your Uncle Bob take care of it. Bubbles:Your not her uncl- Bob:Hold that thought!! *flies into the air* Bob:Keep all hands and feet out the window, and keep your mouth open to swallow a bug!! Blossom:Isn't that the other way around? Bob:NO. Wakko:Okay.. *swallows bug* Buford: .....I'm just going to deal with it. ACF: *gets on intercom* This is your co-captain speaking. So far, the plane HASN'T crashed landed....YET. So Carpa Diem everybody....And pony. *gets off intercom* Bob: Since when were you co-captain? ACF: Since always. Bob: ...Okay....*keeps driving the plane* Kh2:How long before we go to the island? Bob:When I say so. Dan:What a rip off! What kind of airplane doesn't have a tour?? Bob:This one has a tour, $5 per costumer. Dan:Now that's a good deal. Bob:Okay..umm..on your left you can see some blue stuff. Dan:..The Ocean...? Bob:And on your left you can see green stuff. Dan: ....... Bob:And on your up you can see white stuff. ACF: *sigh* *facepalms* Bob: What? He said a tour. Tornadospeed: Good tour. Worth the 5 bucks. (eats popcorn) ACF: ANYWAYS... Mochlum: HEY GUYS, I BOUGHT AN IN-FLIGHT MOVIE! (inserts disc) Pinkie: What movie is that? Toon Link; Please don't tell me it is- Doofenshmirtz: PLEASE TELL ME IT IS- Mochlum; It is the Super Mario movie! Doofenshmirtz; YES! Toon Link: NO! Yoshi: NO! FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, DO NOT WATCH IT! I SUCK IN IT! Mochlum: Oh please. I've seen plenty of sucky movies, I can survive it. But you guys, your gonna DAI! Bob: (looks back from pilot seat, sees movie, and dies) Mochlum: THE PLANE IS CRASHING! Doof: Thanks to you. -_- Mochlum: Well- YOU WANTED TO WATCH THE MOVIE! ACF: WE GOTTA SAVE BOB! (gives Bob CPR) Mochlum: IT WENT DOWN! (plane crashes into ocean) (everyone gets out with life jackets) Tornadospeed: (still eating popcorn) How will we get to shore? Mochlum: Uh. (glances at side) Driftwood! Wakko: ACF, I don't think that's how you do CPR. ACF: Orly? Wakko: Yup. *walks to Bob and puckers lips* Bob: Okay I'm up!! Mario: If this is the end..I play Sony, Microsoft, Sega, Atari and anything not Nintendo Sometimes. Wario: You son of a noob!! *strangles Mario* Kh2: Okay, Wario he plays non-nintendo games..So what? Wario: Well fine..but if this is the end, I'm dating Rosilina. Waluigi: You son of a noob!! *strangles Wario* Mochlum: I HATE PURPLE! *strangles Waluigi* Bob: MOCHLUM IS EVIL! *strangles Mochlum* Tornadospeed: What the fawk is dis sheet Sandy: If this is the end, Spongebob and Patrick are my best friends. Squidward: You son of a noo- I mean nevermind. Mochlum; If this is the end- (pulls out cheese enchilada) My favorite food... a perfect time to have it. (eats it) Oh, and me and Pinkie got engaged last week. Bob: Congratulations! Mochlum: Thanks! We were waiting to tell you guys. :) Tornadospeed: Bob:-Oh yeah and I give Pinkie Pie goo goo eyes at her, everyday. Mochlum: *strangles Bob* SHUT UP BOB! so, pinkie... Wanna get married now! Before we die? Pinkie: Sure! Cause when in the ocean no marraige certificate is required! Mochlum: Okay! (Mochlum and Pinkie kiss) Audience: Awwwwww. Kh2: .... ACF: ..........................................My best friend married Mochlum..................Okie. Pinkie Pie:Oh and I am in a three some with Chuck the Chicken. Mochlum:You son of a noob! *strangles Chuck the Chicken* Emma Watson:What about me? D: Mochlum: Your dating Ron now! We broke up because a long-distance relationship would be too hard! Your still my friend! Pinkie; Me too! Redsox: *comes out of plane bathroom* .......How come I come in at the strangest times? Oh well, I got Dashie! Come on, RD. Let's make out in the sunset. *both leave* Tornadospeed: Hm. Awkward moments here. Now then. We could either build a ladder into space, try to fix the plane, use the working plane parts to build a boat, or use island resources to build a raft. Mochlum: Or I can explode us to shore (explodes which causes the driftwood to fly into the distance) JB; (on island) BY JOVE, I'VE FOUND SOMETHING NEW! AN ISLAND FULL OF UNREALEASED WII US! I SMELL MONEY! (everyone lands on island with driftwood) JB: Wut Bob: What do you know, it is the island! ACF: yay. Wait. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? JB: STEALING! (grabs all the Wii Us and runs) Mochlum: OHH LOOK A STICK! (picks it up then throws it to the side) JB; DOH! (trips on stick and drops Wii Us into ocean) Ocean: YOU DARE TRASH THIS AMAZING TREASURE! YOU MUST DAI! (turns into whirlpool and sucks up JB) Everyone: Yay! Ocean: YOU GUYS WILL DAI TOO! Everyone: CRAP! Part 3: Water Battle CC00: I remembered, uh, I have a science convention to get to. (gets on Nyan Cat 2 and Flies away) Bye. ACF: Now Prof. Wright is gone.....Wonderous.....Also.....I LIKE YA- Everyone else: WE KNOW. LiaFH: Anyone else? Kh2:If this is the end..I used Mochlum's Wii Remote to unclog my toilet!! Mochlum:You son of a noob!! Water Monster: You guys gonna kill me? Mochlum: WE CAN'T KILL WATER!!! Water Monster: YOU CAN IF YOU SEPERATE MY ATOMS ONE BY ONE! Mochlum: mmmK. (uses atomic-atom ray to seperate water molecules) Water Molecules: (grow super huge and carry Mochlum towards volcano) Pinkie; MOCH! WE GOTTA SAVE HIM! (uses grappling hook to garb him but JB blocks it) JB: YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR ANNOYING BOY-FRIEND! Pinkie: But- JB: NEVER! Pinkie: It looks like YOU are gonna get a girl to touch you in an inapropriate place. (kicks JB in the balls) Everyone: BURN!!!! JB: MY......... my...... mah ballz..... Pinkie: (runs after water molecules to save Mochlum) ACF: .... *goes up to JB and kicks him the the balls* And THAT'S for kidnapping me in Season 1 (4th Wall breaks) Mochlum: (about to be threwn in volcano) NUUUU! Pinkie; (goes to water molecules and uses her ninja skills to kick all of them in the balls at once) Mochlum: PINKIE! :D (Water molecules drop Mochlum... into the lava) Pinkie: MOCHLUM! (grabs onto his arm) ARE YOU OKAY? Mochlum; Yeah. Pinkie: I can't grab you! You're too heavy! Mochlum; I'M 80% PERCENTILE! THAT ISN'T THAT HEAVY! PLEASE DON'T LET GO! Pinkie: I'll never let go! Bob:Can you guys please stop making out, We need to focus on telling our secrets. Such as I like Tara :) Mochlum: ...........I'M ABOUT TO DIE HERE YOU MIGHT AS WELL HELP! Bob: (helps Pinkie pull Mochlum up) Mochlum: You saved me Pinkie! :D Bob; So did I... Mochlum: Shut up or I'll kill you. BY THROWING YOU INTO LAVA! ACF: *gives a '''VERY '''hard glare at Moch* Mochlum: ........I'll kill you too. (Nyan Cat 2 passes bye and captures Mochlum) CC00: Ohai Mochlum! When did you get here? Pinkie: For the next few episodes, can we just be friends? Mochlum: Why do you say that. Pinkie: The romance is making a few of the Bunker members taking turns drowning. Dan: *everyone looks at Dan* What I hate love. ACF: ANYWAYS.... Mochlum: Well Dan, I hate YOU! (punches dan) Everyone: BURN!!! Pinkie: Yay we can keep being married! Tornadospeed: Hey, what the heck happened to the abomination of H2O? Narrator:Hold the phone, You guys can't get married. Mochlum:Why? Narrator:Because Mocha- Mochlum: ..... *kills Narrator* Tornadospeed: Hey, that episode is supposed to be an Easter Egg for one of the DVDs. Fourth Wall: *Vanishes entirely* Tornadospeed: Sweet! Unlimited interaction between medias! ACF: .....That episode never happened..... Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works!